This invention relates to a track and panel guide for sliding shower doors and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a simple, relatively inexpensive, and readily cleaned track and panel guide.
Conventional tracks and panel guides for shower enclosures provide a pair of upwardly facing slots in which the panels rest and slide. Typically, such tracks are provided with side openings or holes to permit drainage of water that collects in the tracks. Nevertheless, as is well-known, such tracks tend to collect dirt, and are difficult to clean and keep clean.
Alternatives to the conventional track and panel guide have therefore been suggested. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,070, issued Mar. 29, 1977, to Rifkin, it was proposed that the slots be eliminated entirely, and that specially devised guide members be used to couple the sliding panels to a single upstanding "ledge". In a somewhat similar fashion, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,197, issued Mar. 9, 1976, to Sudmann et al, a three-panel enclosure was proposed, wherein the lower edges of the respective panels were guided by interengagement with portions of a guide member having a continuous, non-slotted upper face.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a track and panel guide for sliding shower doors or the like, wherein the track has an unobstructed upper surface, and wherein the lower edges of the panel are reliably and securely coupled to the panel guide in a secure and water-sealing manner.
It is another object of this invention to provide a track and panel guide which does not foster or permit the accumulation of water or dirt, and which may easily be cleaned.
A further object of this invention is to provide a track and panel guide for sliding shower doors of the like which is relatively inexpensive, may be readily assembled, and is structurally sound.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.
The foregoing and other objects of this invention are realized by apparatus in which an elongated lower track member provides an upper face inclined from an outer to an inner edge of the track, and a guide rail projecting upwardly from the upper face adjacent to the outer edge. A second guide rail projects inwardly from the inner face, preferably as an extension of the upper face, and, together with other elements of the track member, defines an inwardly facing guide channel along the inner edge of the track member. Guide members coupled to the inner panel member of a sliding door can project into the guide channel and interengage with it to secure the lower edges of that panel member to the track. The outer panel member has a downwardly opening channel which receives and overlies the first guide rail. The first guide rail provides a rub strip which sealingly engages the outer panel member, and the outer panel member provides a continuous decorative outer skirt along the lower margin of the outer panel, to hide the track and enhance the appearance of the entire assembly.